


Halloween Hangovers

by xt1me



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AntiMatter (Matpat), Crack, Free to a good home, Gen, Illinois (A Heist With Markiplier) - Freeform, MadPat (matpat), Natemare (natewantstobattle) - Freeform, Short & Stupid, Wiggles the clown (KickThePJ), antisepticeye (jacksepticeye), chat format, mentions, wilford warfstache (markiplier)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xt1me/pseuds/xt1me
Summary: Halloween is a big time for the Egos, naturally they had a partyIt's left to the creators to find out what happened the next day





	Halloween Hangovers

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this & wrote it the same day rather then leaving it sit in my head until I got around to forcing it out.  
That might be why this is so short, makes little sense & trails off to nothing.  
If this inspires anyone to run with further, feel free
> 
> I wanted to write a fic full of [noodle incidents](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/NoodleIncident) but ran out of steam

** _spooperBOOper has changed the group chat from "Dealing with Egos" to "Halloween Highjinks"_ **

_Nov 1 03:23_  
::spooperBOOper::_-picture of a close up of toast with someone trying to butter it with a fork-_  
::spooperBOOper:: Alright, does anyone know why I don't have any knives in the house?

_Nov 1 09:16_  
::markyBOO:: Uh, why are you up so early?

_Nov 1 09:18_  
::spooperBOOper:: You know it's the evening over here by now right?

_Nov 1 09:18_  
::markyBOO::*facepalm* oh yeah, time difference

** _markyBOO has changed the group chat from "Halloween Highjinks" to "Halloween Hangovers"_ **

_Nov 1 09:19_  
::spooperBOOper:: ^^ ?  
::spooperBOOper:: Mark you don't drink

_Nov 1 09:20_  
::markyBOO:: Other people do  
::markyBOO:: That's my excuse & I'm sticking to it

_Nov 1 10:02_  
::natewantstoBOOtle:: I almost broke my neck this morning waking up to a pile of cutlery in my room & my bathroom looks like a smoke machine exploded in there.  
::natewantstoBOOtle:: I didn't know Mare was invited to that party last night  
::natewantstoBOOtle:: (AHWM was pretty cool btw)

_Nov 1 10:22_  
::markyBOO:: (Thanks)  
::markyBOO:: I don't know if anyone was actually invited so much as no one cared who showed up.  
::markyBOO:: I was told it was just supposed to be a combined Welcome to the new egos/Celebrate the release of the vid/Halloween party.  
::markyBOO:: I could tell it was going to be a disaster.  
::markyBOO:: I stayed well out of it  
  
_Nov 1 10:23_  
::natewantstoBOOtle:: But how did these all end up here?  
  
_Nov 1 10:23_  
::markyBOO:: Let me see who's up and I'll ask

_Nov 1 10:23_  
::natewantstoBOOtle:: were your guys celebrating your vids too Jack?  
::natewantstoBOOtle:: (also v. cool)

_Nov 1 10:23_  
::spooperBOOper:: (Danke)  
::spooperBOOper:: Nothing major, I'm not done quite yet  
::spooperBOOper:: They’re pretty psyched  
::spooperBOOper:: JJ's staying well away from Anti right now though

_Nov 1 10:23_  
::natewantstoBOOtle:: Is he awake?

_Nov 1 10:23_  
::spooperBOOper:: Nah  
::spooperBOOper:: I currently have a TV screen that showing nothing but static even though it both turned off & plugged out  
::spooperBOOper:: Unless I have another glitch demon hanging around I’m guessing that's him  
::spooperBOOper:: If he's not asleep then he doesn’t seem in the mood to talk to anyone

_Nov 1 10:26_  
::markyBOO:: It turns out Illinois is one of those annoying people who doesn't get hangovers  
::markyBOO:: He says that Warfstache was flirting with Wiggels  
::markyBOO:: or commiserating about a date  
::markyBOO:: not sure  
::markyBOO:: & there was some mention about an engagement knife  
::markyBOO:: & then Yan showed up to gush how cute it was

_Nov 1 10:28_  
::markyBOO:: Nevermind  
::markyBOO:: none of this explains anything  
::markyBOO:: now he's gone off on some tangent about  
::markyBOO:: Golden  
::markyBOO:: crocodiles?

_Nov 1 10:29_  
::markyBOO:: I regret everything

_Nov 1 10:33_  
::spooperBOOper:: Warfstache doesn’t get hangovers either, right?  
::spooperBOOper:: Can you send him over?

_Nov 1 10:34_  
::markyBOO:: Walfstash doesn’t get hangovers because he treats them like he treats time & space  
::markyBOO:: if he doesn’t like it he skips it  
::markyBOO:: For all I know he’s still at the party last night

_Nov 1 10:55_  
::natewantstoBOOtle::_-picture of a bunch of kitchen knives that all look very similar-_  
::natewantstoBOOtle:: What I'm getting from this is we all have the same taste in kitchenware  
::natewantstoBOOtle:: Or we all shop in the same place  
  
_Nov 1 11:01_  
::gtDEAD:: That’s where that went  
::gtDEAD:: I’m guessing someone kidnapped Matter & dragged him out  
::gtDEAD:: Steph said she heard someone cursing out Scott Cawthon in the middle of the night but I thought I was just talking in my sleep  
  
_Nov 1 11:07_  
::gtDEAD:: Nope, that wasn’t me  
::gtDEAD::_-picture of a floor with discarded sweet rappers and lots of scraps of paper with wild scrawling on them. Some of them look singed-_  
::gtDEAD:: I guess we don’t have to worry about that leftover candy

**Author's Note:**

> In case it wasn't clear:  
spooperBOOper is Jacksepticeye,  
markyBOO is Markiplier,  
natewantstoBOOtle is Natewantstobattle  
&  
gtDEAD is MatPat


End file.
